Petits OS de Coralyn
by Severso
Summary: Recueil d'OS traduits de l'allemand. En ligne: "Mariés malgré eux", "Une potion insipide". Les chapitres peuvent être lus indépendamment les uns des autres. Tous les OS seront des SR/HG, rating M.
1. Mariés Malgré eux

_Bonjour à tous! Voici donc le premier OS de ce recueil! Je voudrais remercier Coralyn qui, bien qu'elle ne parle pas le français, a gentiment accepté que je me serve de ses OS comme "cobaye". En effet ceci est ma première traduction de l'allemand au français et donc bien que j'ai passé plusieurs heures à tenter de le traduire au mieux, il y restera sûrement quelques erreurs._

_Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à la grande JKR, et l'histoire est celle de Coralyn._

_Titre original:__ Hochzeit wider Willen_

_Viel Spaß!_

* * *

- Oh Ginny ! Hermione était assise devant une Ginny totalement décomposée et essayait de la calmer.

- Her…miooo…neuh ! Je… je ne le peux pas !

Son amie, hésitante, caressait les cheveux roux de la jeune femme.

- Mais enfin Ginny, tu étais encore si sûre de toi hier ! Imagine, aujourd'hui ce n'est que la répétition, qu'est-ce que Harry va penser ?

Ginny regarda son témoin avec des yeux larmoyants.

- Mais que va-t-il se passer si je fais une mariée épouvantable ? Et qu'est-ce qu'Harry attend précisément de moi ?

Hermione se laissa tomber à côté de la mariée en soupirant.

- J'ai déjà entendu dire que la mariée commence à paniquer juste avant le mariage, mais déjà à la répétition… tu sais qu'il existe un film qui s'appelle 'Just married (ou presque)'(1) ? Allons Ginny !

Hermione prit une Ginny secouée de sanglots dans ses bras.

- Réfléchis-y encore une fois !

Elle la caressa délicatement dans le dos et ses tremblements s'apaisèrent peu à peu.

- Mais… je dois sortir dans deux minutes pour la répétition et tout est déjà une immense pagaille, nous avons même déjà du dénicher un nouveau druide parce que l'autre était teeellement vieux qu'il avait mélangé tous les documents du mariage !

Hermione s'étonna un moment puis il lui vînt à l'esprit que les druides devaient être au monde sorcier à peu près ce que les prêtres et les pasteurs sont au monde moldu.

- Molly voulait absolument que vous ayez le même curé qu'elle et Arthur, pas étonnant qu'il soit si vieux… je veux dire, pas que tes parents soient vieux… enfin euh…

Hermione remarqua, soulagée, que Ginny affichait un petit sourire amusé.

- Mes parents sont super vieux ! plaisanta la mariée.

- Et Harry et toi allez aussi devenir super vieux ensemble!

Ça ne sembla pas être la bonne chose à dire, car le visage de Ginny s'assombrit rapidement de nouveau.

- Hermione… je ne peux pas sortir de là maintenant… s'il-te-plaît, on ne pourrait pas tout repousser ? Tu ne pourrais en tant que mon témoin régler ça d'une quelconque manière ? »

Hermione bouscula Ginny en riant :

- Bien sûr, je vais aller discuter rapidement de tout ça avec le témoin d'Harry ! Qui était-ce déjà ? Ah oui ! Severus Rogue !

- Ça aussi ça a été un grand problème ! gémit Ginny. Simplement Parce que Ron est tellement buté qu'il n'accepte pas que Harry et moi voulions déjà nous marier ! Mais enfin, ce n'est plus que notre dernière année d'école, quelle grosse tête ! Mais peut-être a-t-il raison, peut-être devrions nous attendre encore un peu…

Hermione souriait d'un air retors. Cela avait surpris tout le monde, le concerné en premier, que le professeur Rogue ait été choisi pour être témoin. Mais Harry avait trouvé qu'il pouvait ainsi remercier Rogue pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, en faisait de lui en quelque sorte un membre de la famille.

- Je vais te faire une proposition, ce n'est de toute façon que la répétition. Je vais mettre ta robe, ton voile et je vais rapidement me colorer les cheveux en roux. Puis je vais sortir, prendre ta place pour les dix prochaines minutes et je reviendrai très rapidement ici. Entre temps tu te calmeras et ensuite nous aviserons. Ça te va ?

Ginny la regarda, pleine d'espoir :

- Tu ferrais ça pour moi ?

Son témoin la regarda, les yeux pleins d'amour :

- Evidemment, tu sais pourtant que je suis toujours là pour toi, non ? Et maintenant sors de cette robe ! Mais je n'embrasserais pas Harry !

Ginny l'observa avec des yeux brillants d'humidité, faussement en colère :

- 'Pas intérêt ! Il m'appartient toujours !

Hermione l'aida à remonter sur ses jambes et Ginny la prit fougueusement dans ses bras.

- De toute façon tu sais que tu pourras me demander la lune, je te dois tant ! Merci !

Elle serra la jeune femme une dernière fois contre elle puis fit descendre la petite fermeture éclair cachée sur le côté de la robe blanche.

- Tu savais que chez les moldus, le marié ne doit pas voir la robe avant le mariage ? Ça porterait malheur.

- Quelle idiotie ! bredouilla Ginny dans le cou d'Hermione.

A ces mots, elle glissa hors de la robe blanche et la brandit sous le nez d'Hermione qui l'attrapa avant de l'enfiler. Puis celle-ci dirigea sa baguette vers ses cheveux et leur lança un sort.

Les yeux de Ginny s'élargirent :

- Le roux te va aussi très bien, 'Mione !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant d'envoyer un sort de lissage sur ses boucles.

- Mouais. Bon, tu restes ici, quoiqu'il se passe ne sors pas, sinon Harry nous ferra sûrement une scène. Je suis sûre que ce soir, quand lui et toi irez dans vos lits, vous aurez très hâte à dans une semaine.

Elle embrassa la rousse sur le front et l'abandonna dans la petite pièce en tirant le voile sur son visage.

Puisque Harry et Ginny voulaient se marier dès l'anniversaire de Ginny passé et voulaient que la cérémonie se déroule à Poudlard, la Grande Salle avait été décorée pour le mariage. Tout le monde, Ron excepté, était excité par l'événement, les demoiselles d'honneur étaient toutes de la même année que Ginny et une première année, de Serpentard étonnamment, ferait office de fillette étincelle, c'est-à-dire qu'elle ferait jaillir des étincelles de sa baguette, remplaçant les pétales de fleurs moldues.

A part cela, la cérémonie se déroulerait à peu près de la même façon que celle des moldus. Contrairement à son habitude de tout lire sur chaque sujet, Hermione avait eu tellement de choses à faire pour ce mariage comme chercher une robe avec Ginny, des chaussures, des bijoux, s'occuper des fleurs et des gâteaux… qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller à la bibliothèque chercher tous les détails de la cérémonie magique.

Arthur devrait attendre Ginny à l'entrée de la Grande Salle une semaine plus tard, mais ce n'était aujourd'hui qu'une répétition. Cela signifiait qu'à part Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Rogue, le professeur McGonagall, en tant que directrice naturellement pour voir où irait quoi au mieux et qu'est-ce qui devrait être organisé comment, le professeur Chourave pour la protection de McGonagall et le druide, personne d'autre ne serait présent aujourd'hui.

Hermione poussa la lourde porte en chêne et se précipita vers l'autel.

- Allons, allons ma belle ! Je ne suis pas le Poudlardexpress !

Le druide la regarda d'un air bienveillant.

Hermione trouvait qu'il paraissait plutôt vieux, quel âge pouvait bien avoir eu l'autre ?

Elle s'excusa en bredouillant et se plaça à côté d'Harry. Celui-ci ne lui accorda pas un regard, mais Hermione mit cela sur le compte de la nervosité. De l'autre côté, les professeurs McGonagall et Chourave lui sourirent.

- Bien… Mais où sont donc vos témoins ?

- Un accident dans la famille ! lança Hermione sans hésiter, alors qu'Harry donnait au même instant l'excuse de Severus :

- Un accident chez les Serpentards !

Ils se regardèrent tout deux un instant, surpris, et Hermione fut d'un coup prise d'un étrange sentiment.

D'une certaine manière, l'expression qu'arborait Harry sur son visage semblait inhabituelle pour lui.

Peut-être devait-elle l'envoyer chez Mme Pomfresh, afin qu'elle lui donne quelque chose contre la nervosité ? Bien que son expression ne sembla pas vraiment nerveuse tout compte fait… Ses pensées furent interrompues par le druide :

- Dans ce cas… Les deux dames devront prendre leur place. Quelle drôle d'organisation ici… Enfin bon !

Les deux professeurs se placèrent chacune derrière Harry et elle, et le druide commença à débiter le texte entier. Hermione avait pensé qu'il parcourait rapidement le tout, mais celui-ci semblait y tenir et le réciter mot pour mot.

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione regarda autour d'elle, quelque peu ennuyée. Le plafond était déjà plongé dans un magnifique coucher de soleil lorsque le druide les invita à lui donner leurs mains gauches respectives. Hermione obéit mécaniquement et attrapa la main d'Harry. Elle fixa de nouveau le plafond où les étoiles commençaient lentement à apparaître.

Ses doigts se mirent soudain à lui brûler. Surprise, elle regarda fixement leurs mains emmêlées maintenant tenues ensemble par un fil doré. Quelque peu déconcertée, elle regarda la baguette du druide d'où semblait être produit le fil. Puis elle remarqua qu'Harry avait du être également plongé dans ses pensées car il fixait à présent leurs mains d'un air terrifié et essaya d'enlever la sienne mais en vain, le fil les maintenait fermement ensemble.

McGonagall et Chourave semblaient avoir également remarqué la situation car elles criaient à présent sur le druide, en colère. Mais celui-ci semblait en avoir terminé avec ce qu'il voulait faire et retira donc sa baguette.

Harry lâcha vivement la main d'Hermione comme s'il s'était brûlé.

- Mais enfin, vous n'aviez pas à les marier dès maintenant !

Hermione fixait déroutée le professeur Chourave.

- Il a QUOI ?

Le druide les regarda tour à tour, surpris.

- Pourtant mon prédécesseur avait bien indiqué dans les documents que le rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui était la date du mariage !

Hermione fixait sa main, sans voix. Elle était maintenant mariée ? Avec Harry ? Comment allait-elle bien pouvoir expliquer ça à Ginny ?

- Ne pouvez-vous pas revenir en arrière et tout annuler ? supplia-t-elle le druide.

Il la toisa d'un air sceptique.

- A vrai dire, vous devriez déjà savoir qu'on ne peut rompre un mariage magique qu'après un mois. Mais n'en faites pas un drame, nous répéterons une nouvelle fois la procédure dans une semaine, ce genre de choses arrive !

- Vous avez ruiné le plus beau jour de leur vie de ces deux personnes ! s'énerva le professeur McGonagall.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'Hermione remarque qu'Harry était silencieux et blanc comme un linge.

- Harry je… Je crois qu'il faut que je te dise quelque chose !

Elle souleva très prudemment son voile. Les deux professeurs crièrent, horrifiées, et même le druide sembla être irrité. Seul Harry la fixait d'un air incrédule.

- Dis quelque chose, Harry ! Ginny ne se sentait pas très bien et je… J'ai pensé que… que je pouvais simplement la remplacer pour aujourd'hui !

Harry fouillait à présent dans la poche de son costume, en sortit une petite fiole et en avala le contenu.

Il ne dit pas un mot ce faisant, puis commença soudainement à se transformer. Il devint plus grand, ses cheveux devinrent plus longs, ses traits plus marqués et son nez crochu, sa cicatrice disparut et Hermione reconnu la personne qui se tenait devant elle : Severus Rogue.

- Oh mon dieu ! Le professeur McGonagall porta la main à sa poitrine :

- Que… Que… Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?!

C'était maintenant Hermione qui se tenait le cœur.

- Eh bien… Ginny était un peu paniquée et j'ai pensé que- !

- Que vous pouviez vous mettre à disposition pour un court moment et prendre sa place juste pour la répétition, parce qu'elle vous a tellement suppliée de le faire ? C'est comme ça que ça s'est passé avec M. Potter en tout cas ! Acheva Rogue.

- ça signifie que je suis… avec vous..? Hermione le regarda, indécise.

- En effet et croyez moi, je m'en réjouis autant que vous !

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Hermione devait admettre que son costume lui allait vraiment bien, même s'il lui était un peu trop petit à présent.

- Eh bien… J'en suis navré !

Tous regardèrent le druide d'un air incrédule jusqu'à ce que Rogue retrouve sa voix :

- Ais-je raison si je suppose que nous… que nous devons suivre la tradition ?

Hermione n'y comprenait rien et le professeur Chourave, alarmée par l'expression de son visage, lui expliqua :

- Voilà… Vous deux… C'est simplement ainsi avec ce sort… Vous devez, hum… Passer à l'acte, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent d'effroi lorsque le sens de la phrase devînt clair pour elle.

- Et… Et sinon ? se risqua-t-elle à lancer.

- Alors le fil doré se dressera contre vous deux, c'est-à-dire que vous serez enchaînés l'un à l'autre par les mains, peut importe où vous vous trouverez, vous apparaîtrez instantanément l'un à côté de l'autre… Jusqu'à ce que vous vous décidiez, comme je le disais, à passer à l'acte. C'est une sorte de mesure de précaution pour que le mariage soit un mariage d'amour ou tout du moins fondé sur une attirance mutuelle..!

Rogue résuma sèchement :

- Avec ça on a le choix : Soit nous le faisons, soit nous attendons le moment ou nous tomberons éternellement amoureux l'un de l'autre et vivons jusque là avec les mains collées ensemble !

Les deux autres professeurs regardèrent Rogue d'un air horrifié :

- Tu ne penses tout de même pas à..?

Il haussa les épaules mais Hermione vit dans ses yeux que cette affaire ne le laissait pas aussi indifférent qu'il ne voulait le faire croire.

- Bon… Ecoutez, je vais aller à la bibliothèque et regarder si on ne peut pas changer ça d'une quelconque manière !

Hermione les regarda tout à tour, désespérément pleine d'espoir.

Pourtant les autres l'observaient tous d'un air compatissant.

- Miss Granger… ça me fait beaucoup de peine mais… Le sort est déjà vieux de centaines d'années et personne jusqu'à maintenant n'a encore pu le défaire avant que le délai ne soit écoulé.

Hermione s'effondra sur elle-même et la dernière chose qu'elle sentit fut les deux bras robustes qui l'empêchèrent de chuter au sol, puis ce fut le noir complet.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, incertaine, et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans un salon sombre dont le mobilier était composé de fauteuils usés, d'une bibliothèque pleine à craquer et d'une cheminée où le feu était sur le point de s'éteindre.

Elle finit par s'asseoir et conclut qu'elle avait été allongée sur un canapé.

- Hé oh ? Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de se lever et réessaya de nouveau :

- Hé oh ! Il y a quelqu'un ?

Une des trois portes s'ouvrit alors et le professeur Rogue entra. Il ne portait ni sa cape, ni sa redingote, mais un simple pantalon noir, et Hermione en resta bouche bée. Ses cheveux semblaient humides et une serviette était posée sur ses épaules.

- Miss Granger ! Quel plaisir de voie que vous honorez de nouveau le monde des vivants de votre présence !

Sa voix transpirait de sarcasmes.

- Comment vont Harry et Ginny ?

Le maître des potions attrapa un verre rempli d'un liquide sombre qui était posé sur la table en face d'elle, et une odeur âcre qui lui envoya un adorable chatouillis à travers le corps lui parvînt.

- Les deux ont trouvé cela tellement drôle que j'ai du les gratifier d'un petit maléfice…

Elle le regarda d'un air horrifié.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le professeur McGonagall m'a empêché avant que je ne puisse vraiment le faire.

Il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle et ralluma la cheminée de sa baguette magique.

- Ecoutez miss Granger… Hermione !

Cela semblait dur pour lui de l'appeler par son prénom.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ma façon de faire… nous… Je…

Le regard d'Hermione restait fixé sur les jeux de lumière apparaissant sur son ventre musclé et cela lui échappa soudainement :

- Débarrassons-nous-en !

Il la regarda, surpris.

- Vous savez, je ne l'aurais peut-être pas formulé ainsi !

Elle devint rouge et espéra qu'il prenne cette rougeur passagère pour un reflet du feu sur son visage.

- N'étions-nous pas rendus au 'tu' ?

Il acquiesça puis, galant, lui offrit sa main.

- Qu'en dit le professeur McGonagall ?

Severus haussa les épaules.

- Elle doit s'y faire.

L'affaire sembla ainsi être close pour lui.

- Est-ce que cela t'est désagréable de… J'imagine que tu pourrais sûrement trouver mieux que de… avec moi…

Il la fixa d'un regard pénétrant.

- Tu n'es pas la plus laide que je pouvais m'imaginer !

Hermione constata que son autre main tenait la porte de la chambre et ce n'est qu'après qu'elle réalisa qu'il lui avait fait, à sa manière, un compliment.

- Merci… vous euh, toi non plus ! lança-t-elle.

C'était un véritable mensonge. En vérité, il était le plus attirant des hommes, constata-t-elle. Torse nu, sans sévérité ni rigueur, et ses muscles… ses yeux… Hermione le laissa la tirer dans la chambre.

Il se tourna vers elle d'un air interrogateur :

- Dois-je me retourner pendant que tu… te déshabilles ?

Hermione réfléchit un instant, que portait-elle comme sous-vêtements déjà ? Ah oui l'ensemble en dentelle lilas, ça allait.

- Non c'est bon, tu me verras de toute façon !

Il ne fit que hausser les épaules, croisa les bras et s'adossa au mur.

Hermione se mit à fixer ses pieds, fit descendre la fermeture éclair de la robe, la fit glisser sur ses épaules et la laissa tomber à terre.

Elle leva alors les yeux et vit que Severus la fixait d'un regard pénétrant. Il fut près d'elle en quelque pas.

- Ecoute.

Sa voix était rauque.

- Si tu préfères, tu peux t'imaginer que je suis quelqu'un d'autre. Et si quelque chose ne te plaît pas, dit-le ! Et- !

Hermione, sentant la chaleur qui émanait du corps de l'homme, appuya ses lèvres sur sa bouche.

Surprise par sa propre initiative, elle recula immédiatement. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Oui, Severus était attirant ! Elle ne s'y était en effet pas attendu sous ses robes, parce que ça..!

Il avait l'instant d'après posé ses lèvres sur les siennes et ses mains avaient trouvé le chemin de ses hanches, la pressant contre lui.

A ce moment, Hermione perdit le fil de ses pensées. Elle agrippa ses cheveux de ses deux mains et sentit sa langue demander l'entrée de sa bouche. Elle entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres et il découvrit sa bouche, lui donnant des frissons de chaleur dans le dos. Comment pouvait cet homme, lui d'habitude si austère et renfermé, être aussi passionné ?

Elle sentit alors sa virilité appuyer contre son ventre et ses mains parcoururent son torse pour aller trouver l'attache de son pantalon. Elle déboutonna le vêtement et le tira assez bas pour qu'il puisse glisser de lui-même jusqu'aux pieds de l'homme.

Il l'observa un moment, interrogateur, et elle hocha doucement la tête.

Alors il quitta définitivement son pantalon et la poussa en direction du lit tout en l'embrassant. Hermione se laissa tomber en arrière et il fut sur elle peu après.

- Je pense que nous devrions profiter de ce moment un maximum…, grogna-t-il, avant de passer son soutien-gorge par-dessus sa tête.

Ses mamelons dressés d'excitation semblèrent l'aguicher car il couvrait à présent son cou de baisers brûlants, et il se fraya un chemin vers le bas de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une des pointes roses dans la bouche. Il la téta, exigeant, et Hermione se cambra contre lui. Elle enfonça ses doigts dans ses épaules et il continua sa route jusqu'à ce que, après lui avoir déchiré sa culotte, il puisse la lécher par sa fente intime.

Hermione gémit lorsqu'il aspira à sa perle et elle commença à respirer de façon irrégulière. Mais il s'écarta juste avant qu'elle ne vienne et se retourna, l'entraînant avec lui. Il se plaça devant son entrée puis l'enfonça sur lui. Cela traversa Hermione comme un éclair lorsqu'il pénétra en elle et elle eut à l'esprit qu'il la remplissait entièrement.

Ses mains se posèrent sous ses cuisses et elle commença à bouger. Un gémissement guttural lui échappa et il plaça ses mains sur ses fesses pour l'accompagner dans le mouvement.

Hermione rejeta la tête en arrière, le laissant l'entraîner jusqu'à l'apogée du plaisir et il se déversa peu après chaudement en elle.

Epuisée, elle se laissa tomber sur son torse et il passa la main dans ses cheveux bouclés.

- Veux-tu aller dans ton lit ?

Hermione le regarda, surprise, mais il paraissait avoir dit cela sérieusement. Evidemment, pensa-t-elle, tout cela n'était bien sûr que du sexe pour qu'il n'ait pas à l'avoir collée à lui pendant une éternité ! Elle remarqua que cela l'attrista d'une certaine manière, mais elle acquiesça tout de même.

Il lui sembla presque qu'il fut également déçu. Il la fit pourtant descendre de lui, se leva et lui tendit ses affaires. Elle s'habilla sans un mot et il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

- Nos chemins ne doivent plus se croiser jusqu'à à dans un mois et là, tout pourra être annulé, l'informa-t-il.

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement.

- Souhaitez-vous un sort d'Oubliette ?

Elle le regarda un instant et secoua la tête.

- Ça ira comme ça… Je suis fatiguée et ne demande qu'à retrouver mon lit.

Il hocha la tête, compréhensif.

- Bonne nuit, Miss Granger.

- Bonne nuit, professeur Rogue.

Hermione se tenait au bord de la piste de danse, souriante. Une semaine était passée depuis la nuit avec Rogue, une semaine pendant laquelle il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, tout du moins pas en dehors des cours.

Harry et Ginny dansaient ensemble depuis une heure, rayonnants. Ils étaient à présent devenus M. et Mme Potter. Mais comment aurait-ce pu en être autrement ?

Ginny avait évidemment tenté de l'interroger pour en savoir plus, mais Hermione était restée muette comme une tombe et personne en dehors de Ginny, Harry, McGonagall et Chourave n'avait rien su de cette nuit-là. Les élèves en auraient bien sûr discuté en long, en large et en travers…

Hermione se risqua à jeter un regard scrutateur dans la foule mais elle n'aperçu nulle part Severus. Déçue, elle fixa de nouveau le regard devant elle.

Quelque chose avait changé, sûrement sa façon de voir Severus Rogue, qu'elle appelait d'ailleurs maintenant simplement Severus, et elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir à autre chose qu'à lui.

Elle se surprenait constamment pendant les heures de cours à observer ses mains et à se rappeler comment il l'avait touchée, ou elle fixait sa bouche et s'imaginait comme il serait bon d'être embrassée par lui jusqu'à en perdre la raison. Mais il la traitait toujours aussi froidement qu'avant.

Hermione soupira et sirota son cocktail.

- Alors, ça va ?

Neville, rayonnant, lui souriant amicalement.

- Tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas du tout l'air en forme !

Hermione fit tourner sa coupe entre ses doigts.

- Oui, je crois que j'ai besoin d'air frais !

Elle passa devant un Neville à l'air décontenancé, se glissa hors de la Grande Salle puis couru jusqu'au parc.

Il faisait chaud, les vacances allaient commencer sous peu, mais Harry et Ginny n'avaient bien sûr pas pu attendre…

Elle se laissa tomber sur une pierre au bord du lac et regarda l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la présence d'une autre personne juste derrière elle.

- Bonsoir, Miss Granger.

Elle regarda le grand homme aux cheveux noirs par-dessus son épaule puis elle se leva.

- Bonsoir, professeur Rogue.

- Je suis désolé si je vous ai dérangée.

Hermione plissa le front : IL était désolé de quelque chose ?!

- Non pas de problème, je comptais de toute façon rentrer !

Il acquiesça mais la retint par le bras lorsqu'elle voulu passer devant lui.

- Ecoutez, je…Je ne peux pas dormir ni penser correctement !

Hermione le regarda tout d'abord surprise, puis amusée.

- Je ne suis pas médicomage. Mais peut-être devriez-vous aller voir Mme Pomfresh ?

Il la regarda, furieux.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Comment dois-je…

Il semblait réfléchir à la façon de formuler son explication lorsqu'il l'attira soudainement à lui et cella sa bouche d'un baiser précipité.

Hermione entoura son cou de ses bras et s'appuya fermement contre lui.

- Miss Granger !

- Hermione ! lui rappela-t-elle.

- Hermione..!

- Severus !

Elle appuya de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes et soupira de contentement contre sa bouche.

* * *

_(1) "Just married(ou presque)", pour celles qui ne le savent pas, existe vraiment. Le titre de la version française ne permet pas vraiment de comprendre ce que ce film vient faire dans la fic, en allemand, ce film s'appelle "Die Braut, die sich nicht Traut", littéralement "la mariée qui n'osait pas". Et encore, ça reste toujours plus classe en allemand ;)_

_Voilà! J'espère que vous avez appréciez, sachez que j'essayerais de faire en sorte que toutes vos reviews soient retransmises à l'auteur, et que celle-ci les appréciera à leur juste valeur! ;)_

_Le 2ème OS est en cours de traduction mais je n'ai malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps à y consacrer. Pensez à mettre ce recueil en alerte si ça vous intéresse!_

_Et pour ceux et celles qui ne veulent pas attendre et qui auront le courage de lire en allemand, Coralyn est dans mes auteurs favoris, n'hésitez pas à passez faire un tour sur son profil._

_A bientôt j'espère! Tschüss!_


	2. Une potion insipide

_Bonjour à tous! Je suis vraiment navrée d'avoir pris autant de temps pour traduire ce 2ème OS de Coralyn, mais je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps pour l'avancer, bien que ça me tienne particulièrement à cœur. J'espère que vous passez tous de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année! Voilà en tout cas comment Hermione et_ _Severus ont passé Noël, par Coralyn ;)_

_Titre original: Ein geschmackloser Trank  
_

_Viel Spaß!_

* * *

- Fred ! Fred, réveille-toi enfin, par les couilles poilues de Merlin !

L'un des jumeaux sortait le deuxième d'un profond sommeil. Fred passa la main sur son visage et regarda son frère d'un air interrogateur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Mais Georges s'était déjà retourné et avait disparu de la chambre. Fred soupira. Il avait sûrement réussi à faire de nouveau sauter le laboratoire ou était en train de dépasser largement l'objectif qu'ils s'étaient fixé dans le développement d'un quelconque article de farce. Son enthousiasme fit pourtant sortir de son lit le jeune copropriétaire de la boutique Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux et l'emmena jusqu'au labo. Sa réplique se tenait fièrement devant une structure qui lui rappelait beaucoup le contenu de la boîte de chimie moldue de leur père.

- Tu avais bien dit que nous devions inventer des bonbons, avec lesquels on pourrait facilement se glisser dans la peau d'un autre afin de sécher les cours !

Fred se gratta la tête de manière très peu productive à cette remarque.

- Tadaaa !

Son frère lui tendit un gobelet en verre dont le contenu était transparent, incolore et sans odeur.

- De l'eau ? Rechigna Fred.

- Non espèce de fiente de dragon ! C'est du Polynectar !

Georges montra du doigt les ingrédients à côté des éprouvettes et des chaudrons.

- Ça n'y ressemble pas vraiment !

- Je sais, mais quand j'ai rempli les bonbons avec du Polynectar classique, ça a eu un goût dégoutant. Et ils ne seraient jamais passés au contrôle de Rusard à l'entrée du château avec cette odeur ! Il l'aurait immédiatement remarqué et confisqué. Mais avec ça, les élèves pourront les faire passer pour des bonbons tout à fait ordinaires.

Fred attrapa le petit récipient et l'agita quelque peu.

- Si c'est vraiment du Polynectar… alors tu es un génie Georges ! Comment est-ce que tu as fait ?

Son frère ricana et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Secret !

- Ne dit pas de bêtises !

- Bon ok. Avec la distillation. En fait, ces moldus ont vraiment de bonnes idées parfois ! J'ai ici la vieille boîte de chimie de papa, celle qu'il ressortait toujours à Noël avant qu'il ne s'intéresse aux voitures de courses. Il y avait là-dedans quelques trucs très intéressants que j'ai utilisés et voilà, un étonnant Polynectar parfait !

Les deux frères se regardèrent en souriant :

- Nous sommes riches ! Chuchota Georges.

- Oui nous le sommes ! Répondit Fred.

Georges se gratta le menton.

- Nous devons le tester. Alors le principe est qu'il faut prendre le bonbon avec un cheveu de la personne dont on veut prendre l'apparence. Ce n'est certes pas très hygiénique mais c'est mieux qu'un ongle de pied. Seulement le problème est : qui va-t-on pouvoir utiliser pour le tester ?

- Personne ne voudra faire ça, tu sais bien ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre fois !

Une grimace traversa le visage de Georges à cette pensée.

- La pauvre Angélina, elle a passé une semaine à Sainte-Mangouste parce que son troisième bras ne voulait tout simplement pas arrêter de la câliner !

- Exactement, mais qui donc voudrait le tester volontairement ?

Georges jeta un regard de conspirateur à son frère :

- Qui a parlé de volontariat ?

**~*~*~*~ Trois semaines plus tard à Noël, au 12, Square Grimmaurd ~*~*~*~**

- Tu es sûre que ça ne te fait rien Molly, si personne ne t'aide pour les préparatifs ?

Hermione se tenait à la porte de la cuisine, nerveuse et regardait la plus âgée des deux sorcières cuisiner.

- Mais non, chérie. Va tranquillement voir les autres et discute avec eux. Vous ne vous êtes pas vu depuis des mois et je fais ça volontiers, le repas de Noël va être délicieux.

A ces mots, Molly poussa Hermione vers la porte et la referma devant elle.

La jeune fille soupira et se retourna. Elle n'avait pourtant pas vraiment envie d'aller se joindre à la foule compacte qui fêtait Noël dans le salon.

Elle pouvait de toute façon discuter encore pendant toute la semaine qu'elle passerait ici !

Ses pas la menèrent à la vieille bibliothèque de la maison. Les livres rangés là étaient vieux de plus de cent ans et d'une valeur inestimable. Exactement ce qu'il fallait pour le soir de Noël !

Hermione s'installa avec un bouquin particulièrement épais dans un fauteuil rouge, rapiécé et confortable qu'elle connaissait depuis son adolescence et se plongea dans le livre.

C'est ainsi qu'elle ne remarqua pas pendant un long moment qu'une assiette de gâteaux était apparue à côté d'elle. Ceux-ci sentaient bon et ce n'est que lorsque que leur odeur cassa sa concentration qu'elle leva la tête et que l'eau lui vînt à la bouche. Molly l'avais apparemment vu et lui avait envoyé quelques petites douceurs.

« Comme c'est gentil de sa part », pensa Hermione avant d'attraper l'un des gâteaux. Puis elle replaça son livre face à elle, grignotant avec plaisir.

* * *

Au même moment, un maître des Potions particulièrement grognon était assis dans un autre fauteuil. Pas un seul des invités n'avait échangé le moindre mot avec lui, ce qui était plutôt du non pas aux invités, mais à Severus Rogue. Il soupira. Pourquoi devait-on toujours le traîner à ce genre de fête ?

Il regarda d'un air ennuyé son plus vieil et meilleur ami, qui était dans un portrait accroché à côté de lui.

- Enfin, enfin cher Severus. Pourquoi as-tu l'air si grognon mon garçon ?

Severus soupira dédaigneusement et fit tourner de sa main droite son verre de vin rouge.

- J'ai presque quarante-six ans, et tu m'appelles encore et toujours « mon garçon ». Ne trouves-tu pas cela un peu niais ?

- Pas le moindre du monde ! Dit Dumbledore avec un sourire complice, avant de déballer dans son tableau un bonbon au citron dans un bruit de papier.

- Pourquoi ne t'amuses-tu pas un peu, regarde cette gentille mignonne auror là-bas, la blonde…

- NON ! Répondit véhément Severus, tout à fait horrifié.

- Pourquoi donc pas ? La voix d'Albus ressemblait au couinement d'un enfant.

- Parce que c'est la nouvelle conquête de Potter !

- Et la brune ?

- Celle de Weasley !

- Et la jeune femme habillée en violet ?

- Albus, c'est Tonks !

- Oh.

Le silence régna un moment et Severus s'appuya contre son dossier, mais son ancien mentor recommença à parler :

- Il n'y a donc ici aucun célibataire ?

- Non, et j'espère bien être le seul ou je devrais encore parler avec quelqu'un seulement parce qu'il est par hasard également célibataire !

Albus grimaça pensivement :

- C'est vraiment très déplacé. Personne ne devrait être seul à Noël !

Severus haussa seulement les épaules. Il aurait volontiers été seul à cet instant.

Peu de temps après, il avait fini son verre et se leva pour aller le reremplir au bar, provisoirement installé dans le couloir. Mais lorsqu'il arriva, toutes les bouteilles étaient complètement vides. Il monta l'escalier en grommelant. Il savait que Black cachait toujours une bouteille de vin sous son lit. Il l'avait surpris l'an passé, juste après que Susan, la collègue de Tonks, ait rompu avec lui.

Il pénétra dans la chambre sombre et abandonnée de l'homme qu'il avait haït pendant des années et dont il n'avait plus que pitié à présent.

Il s'agenouilla au sol, ce qui lui fit penser qu'il devenait urgent de venir faire la poussière ici, et souleva le lourd couvre-lit qui tombait jusqu'au sol. Sa main tâtonna dans l'obscurité incertaine de sous le lit et elle finit par buter dans un carton. Severus le tira rapidement à lui dans un bruit frémissant. Quelque chose heurta de l'intérieur la paroi du carton. Ses doigts se glissèrent entre le couvercle et la boîte et les écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Une bouteille reposait là, n'attendant plus que lui.

Lorsqu'il la souleva et l'examina, son regard tomba sur un petit paquet qui gisait sur le lit de Sirius. Il fut surpris : qu'était-il écrit dessus ?

« Propriété de Sirius Black ! Bas les pattes ! »

Il secoua simplement la tête à ce mauvais jeu de mots et prit le paquet après avoir de nouveau repoussé le carton.

Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur le lit et, curieux, déballa le paquet. Que pouvait bien avoir le chien comme sombres petits secrets que personne…

Oh ! Il s'était attendu à plus qu'une simple tablette de chocolat. Sirius avait-il muté en une petite écolière barricadant la sucrerie en prévision d'un coup de barre ?

Un petit rictus vicieux s'installa sur le visage de Severus. Puisqu'il avait déjà le vin, il pouvait bien manger aussi le chocolat de Sirius. Il cassa un carreau avec plaisir et le fourra dans sa bouche. La masse brune fondit sur sa langue et il se lécha les lèvres : ce chocolat était excellent !

Lorsqu'il se releva, il tenait la bouteille de vin de la main droite et froissait le papier argenté du chocolat avec la gauche. Il l'avait rapidement fait disparaître. Sirius allait s'énerver. Et même si Severus savait que ce comportement était puéril, cela lui procurait une joie diabolique que d'énerver le chien chaque jour qu'il passait ici.

Il sortait tout juste de la chambre lorsqu'il vit brusquement Molly en face de lui qui le fixait d'un air surpris.

- Que fais-tu donc là ?

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre quand la femme vit la bouteille de vin dans sa main.

- Ah d'accord, étais-tu en train de retourner avec dans la bibliothèque ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pourtant pas été dans la bibliothèque…

- Mais promet moi que tu redescendras encore un peu ce soir pour t'amuser avec nous avant de manger, chéri !

Molly fit demi-tour et le laissa là, sans voix. Chéri ? Depuis quand l'appelait-elle ainsi ? Et depuis quand l'empêchait-elle ainsi de parler ?

Elle avait au moins eu une bonne idée : la bibliothèque !

* * *

Hermione était assoupi dans son fauteuil et son livre était à présent posé sur son ventre. Elle entendit un bruit fort qui l'effraya si bien que son livre tomba à terre. Mais elle ne fit aucune considération de ce fait car quelque chose de plus grave avait attiré son attention. Elle se voyait elle-même face à elle !

Deux yeux marrons la fixaient d'un air choqué, puis elle se regarda, c'est-à-dire que l'autre Hermione se regarda et lâcha un ci perçant.

- Merlin !

Hermione se leva et repoussa des cheveux noirs de son visage. Un instant… des cheveux noirs ?!

Elle prit une mèche et la fixa, paniquée, puis elle se regarda et découvrit qu'elle était bien plus loin du sol que d'habitude, et qu'elle était, pour changer, habillée de robes noires. Que se passait-il ? Elle se précipita hors de la pièce vers la première chambre venue en passant devant elle-même. Un miroir était accroché à un mur et elle alla anxieusement se placer en face. Ce ne fut que lorsque qu'elle fut juste devant qu'elle osa ouvrir les yeux. Pour la deuxième fois ce soir-là, elle vit quelque chose d'encore plus grave que son livre tombé à terre!

Elle vit le professeur Rogue qui la fixait, choqué, à travers le miroir. Elle leva alors un bras et le professeur fit la même chose. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle et elle-même apparut à ses côtés dans le miroir, avec une expression si meurtrière qu'elle n'aurait même pas pu avoir elle-même. Soudain, la voix du professeur Rogue sortit du corps qu'elle aurait en fait du avoir.

- Que se passe-t-il, est-ce vous Miss Granger ?

Elle hocha la tête et sentit les cheveux de Rogue caresser ses joues, ou plutôt celles de Rogue, mais qui étaient maintenant les siennes. Embrouillée par le fil de ses propres pensées, elle se secoua puis le professeur Rogue, qui avait son apparence, se retourna.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé, monsieur !

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Je dirais que ceci est le résultat d'un Polynectar, je sais cependant que je n'en ai pas pris ces derniers temps, je l'aurais senti !

- Moi non plus monsieur, j'en suis sûre !

Il renifla et se tourna un instant vers le miroir, et la jupe remonta quelque peu le long de son corps.

- Monsieur ! Couina Hermione, en colère.

- Comme cette chose est inconfortable ! Il secoua la tête ce qui fit balancer ses boucles.

Hermione savait qu'elle avait maintenant la chance, pour une fois, de se contempler vraiment. Elle recula de quelques pas et regarda rapidement son corps par derrière. Son ex-petit ami avait toujours critiqué son derrière mais elle trouvait qu'il n'y avait pourtant pas grand-chose à en redire.

- Êtes-vous en train de fixer votre propre derrière, miss Granger ? Siffla Rogue, en colère.

Hermione détourna le regard comme si elle avait été mordue.

- Ecoutez miss Granger, j'ose espérer que vous ne laisserez pas mon corps prendre également part à cette expertise ! Je.

Il s'approcha d'un pas.

- Ne.

Encore un.

- Le.

Encore plus proche !

- Vous.

Il se tenait à présent très près d'elle.

- Conseillerais.

Encore plus près.

- Pas !

Beaucoup trop près ! La pointe de son nez, ou plutôt de son nez à elle, touchait à présent son torse, ou plutôt son torse à lui. Elle fit la moue un instant. Elle était elle et il était lui. Point final ! Elle baissa le regard vers lui.

- Ce n'était pas prévu monsieur !

- Nous devrions rechercher comment nous allons faire pour inverser le processus et pouvoir ainsi en déduire qui nous avons à remercier pour cette misère !

C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit et que Tonks et Remus se retrouvèrent devant eux.

- Oh, nous euh… nous ne voulions pas déranger !

Rogue s'éloigna immédiatement d'Hermione.

- Nous ne savions pas que vous deux… enfin… que vous… eh bien ! Continua de balbutier Remus, tandis que Tonks ricanait.

- Expose donc ta pensée, loup-garou ! Lui cracha Rogue en passant devant lui, ce qui fit audacieusement flotter la jupe.

Lupin le regarda partir, lui qui avait le physique d'Hermione mais lui avait parlé avec la voix de Severus.

- Euh...

- Je vous expliquerai plus tard ! Dit Hermione avant de suivre son corps.

Lupin et Tonks se regardèrent, sans voix.

- Severus avait-il à l'instant la voix d'Hermione ?

- Et Hermione celle de Severus ?

Les deux hochèrent la tête et se mirent également à courir derrière le professeur et l'élève.

Severus surgit dans le salon, en colère, et vînt dangereusement s'y planter au milieu. Ou en tout cas, il avait toujours eu l'air dangereux ainsi avec son apparence normale, mais cela avait l'air si étrange avec le corps de miss Granger pour les autres que l'ensemble des conversations s'arrêta.

- Hermione, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Arthur, choqué.

- Je ne suis pas miss Granger ! Souffla Severus, et il reçut quelques regards surpris, horrifiés, bluffés ou encore incrédules.

- Mione ! Pourquoi as-tu la voix de Rogue ? Vociféra immédiatement Ron et Severus roula des yeux.

- Je ne suis pas miss Granger, je suis juste je ne sais comment entré en possession du corps de miss Granger !

Un halètement de choc traversa la foule. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement de nouveau et miss Granger, qui avait toujours son apparence, entra. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux d'un geste automatique et mis la main devant sa bouche. Ce qui, dans ce corps, sembla plus que saugrenu.

- Un instant, si tu n'es pas Hermione mais Severus, es-tu… Hermione ? Demanda prudemment Molly à l'Hermione qui avait l'apparence de Severus.

Celle-ci hocha seulement la tête.

- Oh Merlin, comment est-ce possible ?

Un ricanement qui devînt vite un grand rire s'éleva dans la pièce et les deux jumeaux Weasley se tapèrent l'un l'autre sur l'épaule.

- VOUS !

Severus s'approcha en colère des deux plaisantins.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Polynectar ! Répondit l'un.

- Chocolat ! Compléta l'autre.

Severus fut stupéfait. Mais… Il n'avait mangé que d'un seul chocolat aujourd'hui et…

- Il n'y avait pas de polynectar dans ce chocolat, je l'aurais senti !

- Non… Nous l'avons fait… incolore… Rit Fred, comme s'en doutait Severus.

- Inodore, ainsi qu'insipide !

- Insipide et le bon mot pour décrire ceci ! Tonna Severus en voulant attraper les deux par le col, quand il vit ses nouvelles petites mains et grogna d'un air frustré.

Cela pouvait-il donc être vrai ?

Hermione avait assisté à toute la scène et s'approcha. Ces robes noires étaient vraiment chaudes et lourdes !

- Et pour moi… ?

- Gâteaux !

Georges essuya une larme de ses yeux et la regarda d'un air désolé.

- Pardonne-nous Hermione, mais quelqu'un devait bien tester les nouveaux bonbons !

- Mais pourquoi précisément … Le professeur Rogue et moi ?

Les deux frères jumeaux se regardèrent puis revinrent à elle à nouveau.

- Eh bien parce que vous êtes les seuls célibataires et qu'ainsi il n'y a pas de confusion, ou en tout cas moins !

Hermione inspira profondément, terrifiée.

- Annulez ça tout de suite ! Fulmina le professeur Rogue, à présent à côté d'elle et elle vit qu'elle avait l'air plutôt niaise en étant énervée.

- Euh… Enfin, euh… Balbutia Fred, tout de même un peu nerveux.

- Ce n'est pas possible ?

- Comment cela « pas possible » ? Siffla Rogue en incendiant les jeunes hommes du regard.

- Nous… n'avons pas eu besoin d'antidote, mais vous pourriez sûrement tout simplement…

Rogue se retourna brusquement et Hermione vit ce geste pour la première fois sur elle.

- Non je ne peux pas tout simplement, cela durerait un mois de brasser cette potion !

- Oh, Fit l'un des jumeaux Weasley.

- ça ne vaut pas le coup, le Polynectar perd son effet après quelques heures ! dit Hermione.

- Espérons-le ! Grogna encore Rogue. Puis il abandonna la pièce.

Hermione était à présent au centre de l'attention et Sirius vînt vers elle.

- Alors, Comment est-ce d'être à l'intérieur du corps de Servilus ? Te sens-tu sale ? Ou… Opiniâtre ?

- ça semble ardemment t'intéresser dis-moi ! Cracha Hermione avant de suivre son professeur pour disparaître dans sa chambre.

Hermione n'avait pas envie de participer au repas de Noël et elle ne pouvait de toute manière pas retourner chez ses parents avec cette apparence. Elle devrait donc passer la soirée bon gré mal gré dans sa chambre. Elle prit un livre et voulu se jeter sur son lit mais les robes lui firent faire un trait sur cette pensée. Elle trébucha et tomba en avant de tout son long. Elle tira en colère sur le tissu noir et celui-ci tomba soudainement.

Lorsqu'on ingère du Polynectar, on obtient bien le corps de l'autre mais pas ses vêtements. Les Weasley avaient amélioré la potion et apparemment couvert les gâteaux d'un sort qui lui avait aussi donné les vêtements de Rogue.

Elle jeta sans ménagement les robes au sol et voulu se coucher.

Lorsqu'elle sentie la pression sur sa vessie, le rouge lui monta au joue. Comment devait-elle faire ça maintenant ? Elle essaya de se retenir une demi-heure, mais cela commençait à lui faire mal et elle devait vraiment uriner !

Alors elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. Elle resta un instant debout devant les toilettes, indécise, puis serra les dents et enleva le pantalon en même temps que le boxer. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas toucher 'ça' ! Elle posa donc les mains contre le mur au-dessus des toilettes, regarda fixement sur le côté et espéra qu'elle y arriverait. Elle l'entendit clapoter et tira de nouveau le pantalon vers le haut avec les yeux fermés. Elle soupira, soulagée : ça marchait en fait très bien !

Lorsqu'elle voulu quitter la salle de bain, elle se retrouva face au miroir. Elle se regarda et du admettre que sans robe, le professeur Rogue semblait bien moins furieux. Il avait toujours eu une stature imposante, mais dans le sens intimidante, pas dans le sens attirant ! Mais à présent, oui, il était attirant, on ne pouvait pas le dire autrement.

Il avait les épaules larges, un visage mince encadré par des cheveux noirs et ses jambes semblaient être musclées. Sûrement grâce aux nombreuses et interminables rondes faites au château !

Elle grimaça. Il traversait déjà le château comme une chauve-souris du temps de sa scolarité ! Puis elle continua son observation… Mais pouvait-elle s'y risquer ? Elle lutta contre elle-même, le devait-elle vraiment ? Ses joues prirent feu, c'était si tentant… Il ne le saura sans doute jamais. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle ouvrit les boutons de la chemise, et lorsqu'elle libéra le dernier trou, l'ouverture de la chemise montra une image qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginée. Un tatouage resplendissait sur le ventre musclé du maître des potions. Un serpent noir, ça passait on ne peut mieux avec le personnage, trouva Hermione. Elle passa respectueusement la main dessus et rit un peu nerveusement. Toucher son professeur à cet endroit… elle-même en fait mais… crotte de dragon, c'était si déroutant !

Elle laissa tomber la chemise au sol sans réfléchir plus longtemps et chercha dans le miroir d'éventuels autres tatouages en se tournant et se retournant. Mais à part la Marque des Ténèbres, qui était presque entièrement effacée et difficile à reconnaître, n'ayant plus brûlé depuis des années, depuis la mort de Voldemort, il n'y avait rien d'autre. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait en être déçue. Finalement, elle trouvait que les tatouages allaient extraordinairement bien à Rogue. Qu'est-ce que ce serait s'il en avait sur les jambes… Elle devait le savoir, il avait tout de même été son professeur pendant des années ! Et elle n'avait jamais remarqué un tatouage ! Peut-être qu'il ne les avait même pas encore à l'époque. Elle ouvrit donc de nouveau le bouton de son pantalon et le laissa glisser à terre, avant de l'enlever. Elle ne put trouver aucun tatouage sur ses jambes de face, elle se tourna donc un peu sur le côté, mais tout était pâle et sans dessin, même derrière. Son regard s'égara légèrement plus haut… jusqu'à son derrière très, très, très bien formé. Un homme de 46 ans avait-il seulement le droit d'être aussi beau ? Elle soupira et laissa traîner les vêtements par terre. Elle voulait aller dormir !

* * *

A l'étage du dessous, la lumière d'une des chambres était également allumée, puisque son occupant ne ressentait aucune envie d'aller manger. Quel incroyable merdier ! Severus était assis sur son lit dans le corps de Miss Granger et se creusait la tête pour trouver comment annuler plus rapidement le changement, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il soupira et se laissa tomber en arrière, quand quelque chose le pinça anormalement fort à un endroit sensible.

Il se releva. Qu'était-ce ? Severus mit une main désinvolte à son derrière, en réalité celui de Miss Granger, et sentit… un string ! Il haleta, cette petite Miss Je-Sais-Tout portait un string ? À Noël ? Pour une fête de famille ? Que devait-il en conclure ? Et bien pire, comment pouvait-il dormir avec cette maudite chose ? Ou même avec cet inconfortable soutien-gorge et cette jupe ! Il allait devoir se débarrasser de ces choses-là ! Une grimace sournoise s'installa sur son visage et il pénétra dans sa salle de bain pour venir se poster devant le grand miroir mural. Il fit passer la chemise blanche par-dessus sa tête et la jupe noire devant sa féminité. Il regarda ensuite sans aucune gêne dans le miroir. Elle avait un petit ventre et quelque peu de hanches mais au fond, il trouvait ça mieux que les top-modèles anorexiques…Il secoua la tête et lança la main dans son dos mais il ne parvînt pas à attraper correctement l'agrafe du soutien-gorge. Enervé, il alla chercher sa baguette, s'il ne pouvait le faire ainsi, il utiliserait donc la magie ! Il laissa le soutien-gorge disparaître, et inspira fortement : ses seins étaient parfaits !

Il avait bien sûr souvent remarqué qu'elle n'était plus la petite fille aux dents de lapins et aux cheveux broussailleux d'autrefois, mais qu'en dessous de ses vêtements sages se cachait cela… qui l'eut crû ? Il leva la main, mais la laissa finalement retomber. N'était-ce pas peut-être anormal ? Il se tourna légèrement pour s'observer de profil, et lorsqu'il vit le derrière, il déglutit difficilement. Elle était diaboliquement sexy, comment est-ce qu'une jeune femme qui fut son élève la plus énervante pouvait être aussi chaude ? Il glissa ses doigts sous l'élastique du string. Il ne voulait pas regarder au départ, mais… Il ne pouvait en détacher ses yeux, même s'il trouvait quelque part qu'il était étrange de s'observer soi-même ainsi. Mais ce n'était de toute façon pas vraiment lui. Il regarda donc vers le bas de son corps et il se figea. Il était mouillé !

Il se sauva de la salle de bain, horrifié, retourna dans sa chambre et fouilla avec empressement dans son armoire à la recherche d'un boxer propre et l'enfila dès qu'il en eu trouvé un. Puis il se jeta sur son lit et tira la couette sur lui, ou plutôt sur le corps d'Hermione.

Zut ! Depuis quand était-elle devenue simplement Hermione ?

* * *

Hermione s'étira. S'était-elle endormie si rapidement ? Elle ouvrit les yeux et rejeta la couverture, puis se figea de nouveau. Ça, ce qu'elle voyait là, elle l'avait bien vu plusieurs fois, mais encore jamais sur elle-même... ou chez Rogue ! Une érection matinale ? Pouvait-ce être vrai ? Elle bondit hors du lit en couinant et couru dans la salle de bain où elle examina le renflement du pantalon plus attentivement. Il était… Elle le trouvait… plutôt gros !

Hermione baissa le short, elle voulait absolument savoir maintenant, et déglutit difficilement. Oh Merlin, cet homme était bien monté !

Mais avant qu'elle puisse s'examiner de plus près, un fourmillement parcouru son corps et l'obscurité se fit un moment. L'instant suivant, elle se retrouva de nouveau dans le bac à douche dans un caleçon noir bien trop grand pour elle. Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, le court cri d'une voix masculine traversa le 12, square Grimmaurd. Elle se leva tout en essayant de garder le caleçon près de son corps et se précipita dans sa chambre où quelqu'un se tenait déjà : Rogue. Rogue dans son chemisier en lambeaux, sa jupe explosée et… avec son string dans la main. Oh Merlin, Circé et tous les dieux, elle avait complètement oublié ça… Pourquoi avait-elle donc mis cette horrible chose ? Ah oui, pour qu'on ne voit pas de bord à travers la jupe… !

Il se tenait dans sa chambre et la regardait sans mot dire. Elle était… à moitié nue. Et il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de sa poitrine depuis longtemps. Puis il leva la tête et vit son regard. Qui détaillait son ventre de la même façon. Il se regarda : son tatouage semblait la fascinée. Il jeta le string à terre.

- J'aimerai récupérer mes robes ! dit-il d'une voix rude.

Elle acquiesça et se retourna, mais elle perdit le caleçon qu'elle avait oublié de retenir. Il la voyait à présent complètement nue de dos et il devait admettre qu'elle n'avait pas perdu de son charme depuis la veille au soir. Il s'approcha d'elle, qui était comme paralysée, puis caressa son dos jusqu'à sa nuque. Il vit que la chair de poule s'installait au passage de sa main et il grimaça d'un air satisfait.

- Et, avez-vous également fait ce que j'avais dit ? murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux.

- Que… que voulez-vous dire exactement, monsieur ?

- Ne m'avez-vous fait subir aucune expertise ?

Elle se raidit.

- Non… je n'ai rien vu ! Mais sa voix trahit son mensonge.

Il la caressa de nouveau jusqu'à son derrière qu'il empoigna. La jeune fille poussa un petit cri.

- Quel âge avez-vous, Miss Granger ?

- 27 ans.

- Et vous pensez avoir le droit à 27 ans d'observer sans aucune gêne un vieil homme de 46 ans ? J'ai de plus été autrefois votre professeur le plus détesté !

- C'est faux !

- Ne mentez pas si effrontément ! Il la pinça encore une fois et elle cria de nouveau.

- Je… Je ne voulais pas dire que je ne vous avais pas observé. Je parlais de la haine ! Je ne vous ai pas détesté!

- Si vous l'avez fait ! Il souriait diaboliquement, il avait veillé à cela.

- Peut-être un petit peu, monsieur !

- Me hais-tu toujours ?

Elle déglutit et il le vit très bien car il était à présent près de son cou, très près !

- Non. Murmura-t-elle avant de se retourner, de sorte qu'il la fixait à présent du regard. Il reconnu une étincelle coquine dans ses yeux, et leva un sourcil.

- Mais tu as peur de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle secoua la tête et grimaça lorsqu'elle l'observa.

- Pas dans mon chemisier et ma jupe !

Il tira sa baguette et fit tout disparaître. Ils se tenaient à présent face à face, nus. Elle déglutit. Il déglutit.

Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent en un éclair de seconde et les peaux nues se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre. Elle gémit contre sa bouche lorsque sa masculinité tapa son ventre. Elle l'attrapa et il tressaillit brièvement entre ses mains.

- Sale bête !

- Bâtard ! répondit-elle.

Cela sembla l'animer et il la jeta dans les règles sur le lit, qui craqua dangereusement. Il fut sur elle peu après. Ses yeux semblaient vouloir avaler Hermione et elle se plongea dans les deux lacs noirs. Il referma ses lèvres sur son téton et massa l'autre de la main gauche. Puis il échangea et elle poussa un petit cri aigu lorsqu'il la pinça. Ses lèvres se baladèrent ensuite jusqu'à son nombril autour duquel il fit tourner sa langue plusieurs fois avant d'en lécher l'intérieur rapidement. Il reçu pour cela un tremblement de sa part et continua sa route jusqu'à son sexe. Il y enfonça très doucement un doigt et elle se mouva sous lui. Il commença, d'un rythme douloureux et modéré, à l'habituer avec son doigt et elle s'agrippa à ses cheveux.

Il sembla finalement en avoir eu assez car il remonta de nouveau à sa hauteur. La regarda. Elle le fixa en retour et il se positionna devant son entrée. Son gland en velours dispersait son humidité et elle voulu fermer les yeux mais il lui appuya un court baiser sur sa bouche et murmura contre ses lèvres :

- Regarde-moi.

Elle ouvrit les yeux de nouveau et ils se regardèrent ainsi dans les yeux, tandis qu'il pénétrait lentement en elle et la remplissait. Il attendit ainsi un court instant, puis commença soudainement avec un rythme rapide. Le bruit des peaux claquant l'une contre l'autre et des gémissements emplit la pièce, pendant qu'il s'enfonçait toujours plus rapidement et sans pitié en elle.

Hermione haleta lorsqu'il la mordit en plus dans le cou. Elle fit monter ses reins, il enfonça une main dans ses épaules et elle n'en sentit pas la douleur. Ses genoux commencèrent à tressaillirent et ses muscles se resserrèrent fortement autour de sa queue. Elle vînt alors dans un cri libérateur qui le fit venir aussi. Il s'enfonça une dernière fois en elle avant d'envoyer la chaude semence en son sein. Il s'allongea sur elle d'épuisement, tandis que la poitrine de la jeune femme se soulevait et redescendait rapidement.

Puis il y eu une forte explosion et avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait roulé à terre et se tenait à présent un bon mètre plus loin, tandis qu'un Remus terrifié et une Tonks encore plus horrifiée se tenaient à la porte.

- Oh non ! Molly ? Molly ? Je crois que quelque chose à mal tourné avec ces deux-là, ils sont tout rouges, nus et ils suent de douleur! Je pense qu'il y a des effets indésirables au Polynectar de tes garçons !

Hermione les fixait tout deux, sans voix devant tant de méprise. Mais Severus balaya seulement une mèche de cheveux de son visage, alla jusqu'à la porte et dit aux deux autres tandis qu'il la refermait :

- eh bien vous avez exceptionnellement le droit aujourd'hui d'envoyer vos pensées au fossé ! Bonne journée !

Il se retourna ensuite vers elle et elle vit alors la lueur brillante dans ses yeux. Hermione inclina la tête et regarda son ancien professeur d'un air provocateur.

- Le vieil homme est-il déjà prêt pour un nouveau tour ?

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, en tout cas, je transmettrai chacune de vos reviews à Coralyn! Je pense mettre moins de temps pour traduire le suivant, d'une part parce qu'il est plus court, mais aussi parce que j'arrive déjà mieux à traduire. Mais je ne peux vraiment rien promettre, désolée!_

_à bientôt! Tschüss!  
_


End file.
